


Не прячься

by fish4l, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Лаванда дает Рону второй шанс





	Не прячься

В который раз Лаванда спрашивала себя, зачем вернулась на восьмой курс. 

По наспех отремонтированным коридорам бесшабашно носились те, кто год назад ходил вдоль стен, не поднимая головы. А она, наоборот, пряталась в тенях, прикрывая волосами безобразный шрам через правую щеку. Лаванда поёжилась. Она слишком хорошо помнила дыхание Фенрира на своём лице, его густой влажный запах псины, его глаза… Повезло, что он не заразил её. В Мунго не поверили сразу, и она провела два полнолуния в специальной палате для оборотней — с решётками на окнах и узкой железной кроватью, привинченной к стене. Так унизительно. В остальном её подправили так же наспех, как и эти коридоры. Рану залечили, но варить косметические зелья было некому, поэтому багровый рубец, пересекавший правую щёку, был признан целителями неопасным для здоровья. А что до красоты… Лаванда вспомнила отповедь пожилой ведьмы из Мунго — «Не о том думаете, милочка!» — и опять чуть не расплакалась. 

До Большого зала оставалась пара поворотов, когда Лаванда почти догнала трио героев, точнее, трио героев и Джинни. Лаванда сразу сделала шаг назад, пока её не заметили. Если увидят, Джинни потащит к своим, а там Гермиона будет разглядывать её лицо с любопытством — есть ли изменения с последней встречи, Гарри посмотрит с жалостью и одёрнет Джин, если та увлечется расспросами, а Рон… Рон просто отвернётся, даже если Лаванда сядет к нему левой стороной. 

Нельзя сказать, что она все ещё была влюблена в него, конечно, нет. Но он так вырос, так возмужал, изменился… 

Стал таким красивым. Лаванда медленно шла за однокурсниками, разглядывая Рона исподтишка. 

Рон ей всегда нравился. Она с нежностью вспоминала их короткий роман. Ничего не было, кроме поцелуев, хотя Рон то и дело пытался обнять ее как-нибудь покрепче, прижать к себе, чтобы на секунду ощутить её грудь, или клал ей руку на колено. Она замирала, чувствуя его возбуждение. Было страшно и любопытно, хотелось и зайти дальше, и оттолкнуть Рона, но тот сразу отпускал её, как только она напрягалась в его объятиях. Лаванда думала, что ему тоже страшно. После поцелуев она долго лежала без сна и вспоминала прикосновения, тёплые ладони и мокрые неловкие губы. Эти воспоминания грели Лаванду и потом, на седьмом курсе. Нет, она ни с кем больше не встречалась, и вовсе не потому, что хранила верность Рону, как подшучивала Парвати. Просто ни с кем не хотелось целоваться, вот и всё. Пару раз её обнимали — кто-то с Равенкло и ещё Симус, но она ничего не чувствовала — ни тепла чужих рук, ни собственной жажды прикосновений. Да и было не до любви. Лаванда жалела о том, что не зашла дальше с Роном или хоть с тем же Симусом. На неё теперь никто не взглянет, кому нужна девушка с таким безобразным лицом. Лаванда ещё раз вспомнила широкие плечи и улыбку Рона. Уж точно не ему.

Гарри везде ходил с Джинни, и хотя Лаванде было что сказать про прошлый год, она молчала. Было или не было, они сами разберутся, а она не будет сплетничать. Рон с Гермионой официально не встречались, хотя продолжали держаться вместе. Со стороны казалось, что у них всё хорошо, но по Гриффиндору ходили слухи, что Гермиона влюблена в нового учителя Защиты — молодого аврора, мистера Темпла, а Рон ей нужен как прикрытие от сплетен. Лаванда была уверена, что так оно и есть. Она смотрела, как он заботливо обнимает Гермиону, как чмокает её в щёку при встрече, и видела, что это игра. Доказательств не было, они вели себя безупречно, да и что ей от того, что Рон не влюблён в Гермиону? Лаванду он тоже не любил. 

Она уже отводила взгляд, когда Рон вдруг повернулся и подмигнул. Лаванда застыла. Рон сказал что-то на ухо Гермионе, та кивнула и пошла вперёд по коридору, догонять Гарри и Джинни. 

Рон остался стоять, Лаванда перестала на него пялиться и судорожно провела рукой по лицу, прикрывая волосами шрам. 

— Привет, — Рон широко улыбался, но Лаванда чувствовала подвох. — Как дела?

Она молчала. 

— Тебя не видно в гостиной, да и в Большом зале никак не застану, — продолжил Рон, а Лаванда не верила своим ушам. Зачем он искал её?

— Ты не хочешь... Ну, прогуляться в Хогсмид на выходных? — Рон запнулся. 

— С вами? — идти в деревню Лаванде не хотелось — там смотрели косо; но если пойти толпой, можно затеряться.

— Нет, со мной. Посидим где-нибудь. У Розмерты, а?

Лаванда опять замолчала. То, что Рон пригласил её на свидание, — а это было именно свидание, Лаванда могла поклясться, — не укладывалось у неё в голове. Наверняка он задумал подшутить над ней или поиздеваться. 

— Ну так что? — Рон переминался с ноги на ногу и смотрел куда угодно, только не на её лицо. Лаванда решилась: 

— Хорошо.

— В субботу, в десять у выхода, — Рон тут же сорвался с места догонять друзей. 

Она не пойдёт.

В субботу на обеде рядом с ней сел Гарри. Лаванда немного нагнулась, чтобы волосы надежно спрятали лицо, и продолжила нарезать полусырой бифштекс. 

— Рон расстроился, — сказал Гарри вместо приветствия. — Он ждал тебя час.

— Я не смогла пойти, — сердце Лаванды забилось быстрее, но она взяла себя в руки.

— Джинни видела, как ты сидела на окне в боковом коридоре. Отличный вид на выход из Хогвартса. 

Лаванда пригнулась ещё ниже, а потом распрямила спину:

— Ну и что! У меня были дела, — и резко провела ножом по мясу.

— Ничего, — Гарри будто не замечал крови на её тарелке. — Он будет ждать тебя в следующую субботу. 

Гарри ушёл. 

В следующую субботу лил противный осенний дождь. Лаванда смотрела, как Рон колдует на себя Импервиус, как медленно ходит вдоль стены и посматривает в сторону её окна. Она отошла поглубже в тень, а потом неожиданно для себя медленно двинулась к выходу, понемногу прибавляя шаг. Она почти бежала, когда увидела спину Рона в проёме двери, но перевела дыхание и окликнула его спокойным голосом:

— Привет.

Рон обернулся. Он наполовину промок — лицо и волосы были сухими, но по одежде расплывались влажные пятна. 

— У меня с Импервиусом не очень, — сказал Рон и шмыгнул носом. 

Он выглядел таким несчастным и глупым, что прежняя Лаванда точно бы рассмеялась и кинулась целоваться. Нынешняя молча подняла палочку, и через секунду одежда была сухой. Впрочем, краешком губ Лаванда все-таки улыбалась.

— О, спасибо, — он оглядел себя и улыбнулся. — Идём?

— Погода неподходящая.

— Может, где-нибудь посидим? Я знаю один пустой класс.

— Нет, давай в библиотеке. 

Рон сник.

— Может, хоть в Большом зале? Там сейчас никого.

Лаванда представила себя наедине с Роном в пустоте Большого зала и поежилась. Нет уж, ей лучше одной забиться в какой-нибудь угол. 

Рон не настаивал:

— Если не хочешь, не страшно, потом как-нибудь.

И Лаванда не выдержала:

— А что ты от меня хочешь? 

— А ты?

— Ничего, — она отвернулась, не забыв придержать волосы.

— Ну и я ничего. Просто поболтать. Мы же друзья.

Лаванда бросилась бежать, на ходу сглатывая слезы. Какой же Рон все-таки дурак!

На следующий день между уроками к Лаванде подошла Джинни. 

— Мой брат — идиот, — громко сказала она, и Лаванда усмехнулась.

— Я знаю.

— Он всё испортил? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Я не знаю, было ли что портить. 

— Они с Гермионой не встречаются, только для вида, — нагнулась и зашептала Джинни.

Лаванда кивнула: 

— Я так и думала.

 

— Ты ему нравишься, — это было сказано так тихо, что Лаванда решила, будто ей послышалось. — Нравишься, — повторила Джинни. 

Лаванда неопредёленно повела плечом.

— Два года прошло. Теперь мне не нравится он.

— Ага, — Джинни вдруг улыбнулась. — Я ему говорить не буду, вдруг передумаешь, — и умчалась на урок.

В Хогсмид они все-таки сходили. Лаванда надела свою лучшую мантию, купленную ещё весной. Тогда они с Падмой и Парвати долго стояли у витрины магазина мадам Малкин, обсуждая цвет и глубину складок выставленных новинок. Мантия была голубая, яркая, весенняя и совсем не подходила к туманному ноябрьскому утру. Лаванда быстро продрогла и с трудом это скрывала. Ей было страшно, она не была в деревне с тех пор, как обзавелась шрамом.

Рон посмотрел на её посиневшие губы и потащил в «Три метлы». Там было тепло, дальние столики были заняты — ничего не изменилось. Всё то же сливочное пиво, чуть похудевшая Розмерта с неизменной улыбкой, непрекращающийся гул разговоров. 

Стол им достался неудачный, на проходе. Мимо то и дело ходили люди, хлопала дверь, и ветер норовил отбросить пряди с лица Лаванды. Она держала руку у правой щеки, прикрывая шрам, но чувствовала себя неуверенно. Ей казалось, что все вокруг смотрят и говорят только о ней. Потом Лаванда расслабилась: Рон вел себя безупречно – шутил, рассказывал какие-то истории, расспрашивал о седьмом курсе, изредка брал за руку, но тут же отпускал. Он улыбался, и Лаванда постепенно оттаяла. Втянулась в разговор, вспоминая, как они с Джинни прятались от патруля Кэрроу за статуей рыцаря на пятом этаже, как подбирали пароли к колдорадио: один раз подошел вариант «тараканий козинак», предложенный Колином Криви. При упоминании этого имени Рон переменился в лице, и Лаванда прикусила язык. О Колине старались не говорить, как и о многих других погибших в Битве за Хогвартс. Их места за столом никто не занимал, кровати стояли пустыми, незастеленными, вещи из комнат пропали. На стене у Большого зала висел траурный список, но его никто не читал. Все проходили мимо, отводя глаза. Лаванда тоже не смотрела на чёрные строчки, она помнила имена наизусть. Ей казалось нечестным всеобщее молчание, и она вдруг подняла на Рона глаза:

— Колин очень помогал младшим в прошлом году, — сказала она прямо. — Хороший он был парень.

Рон отвёл взгляд и что-то невнятно пробурчал. Лаванда добавила:

— И профессор Люпин, и даже профессор Снейп, и…

Рон поставил пустую кружку на стол:

— И Фред. Я пойду, возьму ещё пива, — и ушел к стойке.

Лаванда чуть не расплакалась. Она злилась на себя. С чего ей приспичило дергать Рона? Дурочка. Переживает за то, что профессоров не вспоминают, а у Рона брат погиб. Она спрятала лицо в волосах.

— О, какая красотка, и одна, — незнакомый голос вывел её из раздумий.

Лаванда посмотрела на молодого человека, присевшего рядом. Она в панике огляделась – Рона не было у стойки и в зале, кажется, тоже. 

— Точно красотка, — Лаванда не отнимала руки от правой стороны лица. – В Хогвартсе ещё учишься? Убери руку, дай полюбоваться. Жалко тебе, что ли?

От незнакомца пахло огневиски. Он наклонился над столом и дернул Лаванду за руку. Она вскрикнула. Гул в «Трех метлах» немедленно затих. 

— О, детка. Тебя, что, оборотень порвал? – усмехнулся незнакомец. — Со мной пойдешь наверх? Тебе выбирать не приходится. А я уж тебя не обижу. Сзади возьму, чтобы на лицо не смотреть, — и захохотал. 

Лаванда залилась краской. Она поняла, о чём он говорил, но на языке не вертелось ни одного остроумного ответа.

— Что вы творите! — раздался сзади возмущённый голос мадам Розмерты. — Немедленно покиньте бар, немедленно! 

— Только с этой крошкой. Посмотрите на красотку, — незнакомец рванул Лаванду за руку, волосы слетели со щеки, открыв шрам. 

Внезапно стало шумно. Все закричали, повскакивали со своих мест. Для Лаванды голоса слились в одну визгливую ноту, она ощерилась, показав зубы, и с силой вырвалась из хватки незнакомца. Тот отпрянул от неожиданности. Лаванда еще раз оглядела толпу. Рона не было. Она опрометью бросилась за дверь и побежала по деревне. У самой развилки на Хогвартс она остановилась перевести дух. Мантия была безнадёжно испорчена — от рукава оторвался целый лоскут, и Лаванда залилась слезами, оплакивая и мантию, и тот апрельский день, и дружбу с сёстрами Патил, и себя, и даже предателя-Рона, который сбежал в тот момент, когда был так нужен.

В замок Лаванда не торопилась. Когда через час она добралась до ворот, её встретила Гермиона. Внимательно оглядела Лаванду, потом открыла бисерную сумочку, с которой никогда не расставалась.

— Акцио серая мантия! — из сумочки вылетел комок ткани. — Ну вот, опять все мятое. Как ни уложу, всегда мнётся, — пожаловалась Гермиона и пробормотала ещё пару заклинаний. — Вот, возьми.

Лаванда вдруг засмеялась. 

— Ты чего? — испугалась Гермиона. — Он тебя обидел, да?

Было понятно, что речь не о Роне.

— Скорее, испугал, — призналась Лаванда и некрасиво хлюпнула носом.

— Возьми. Не такая красивая, как твоя, но хоть вопросов не будет, — настойчиво попросила Гермиона, а потом пояснила: — Рон Патронус прислал. Он, прости, на задний двор вышел, сама понимаешь зачем. И не успел. Но этому парню врезал.

— Да? — Лаванда чувствовала себя польщённой.

— За тебя все вступились, не только Рон, — и Гермиона добавила вполголоса: — Думаю, ты знаешь, что мы не встречаемся. 

— Мне говорили, — уклончиво ответила Лаванда.

— Я не ревную, наоборот… — Гермиона замялась. — Хорошо, если Рон будет счастлив. 

Лаванда задумалась и предположила:

— Потому что ты сейчас несчастна. То есть это все-таки мистер Темпл.

— Да-да, — Гермиона энергично закивала. — Он.

Совсем не умеет врать, подумала Лаванда и поинтересовалась для проверки:

— А вы с Роном… Ну, целовались?

Гермиона покраснела.

— Один раз, если честно. Потом решили, что лучше останемся друзьями.

А вот тут правда, отметила Лаванда. 

Они медленно шли по замку и разговаривали. О Роне, о Гарри и Джинни, снова о Роне и немного о Гарри. Перед портретом Полной Дамы Гермиона остановилась:

— Не хочу там просить, вечно народ в гостиной сидит. Можно мне посмотреть шрам?

Лаванда хотела сказать “нет”, но передумала. 

— Смотри, — она повернулась правой стороной и зажмурилась.

— Больно было, да? — прикосновения Гермионы были легки и почти незаметны.

— Уже не болит.

— Я видела где-то рецепт интересной мази. Схожу потом в библиотеку. 

— Но…

— Я ничего не обещаю, — Гермиона не дала Лаванде закончить. — Но я хочу попробовать. Это интересно, и, возможно, важно для науки.

Они расхохотались, и Лаванда почувствовала, что верит ей. И Гарри, и Джинни. И Рону. Они на ее стороне. 

Утром Рон ждал её у выхода из гостиной. Они молча спустились в Большой зал на завтрак, сели рядом и одновременно сказали:

— Прости!

— Прости, что оставил тебя одну, — выпалил Рон на одном дыхании. — Но я тому козлу врезал.

— Прости, что напомнила тебе о Фреде, — Лаванда понизила голос. — Ты из-за этого ушёл.

— Нет, — Рон махнул рукой. — Мне надо было… — он засмущался, и Лаванда расхохоталась.

— Ты красиво смеёшься, — Рон взял ее за руку. — Давно не слышал твой смех. 

Из-за стола они вышли вместе. 

Для Лаванды началась новая эра. Она удивлялась, как два года назад давила на Рона, требовала постоянного внимания и называла его “Бон-Боном”. Надо было поступать ровно наоборот — бегать и отказывать, а про глупые клички стоило бы забыть навсегда. Лаванду передергивало, когда она слышала где-то в Хогвартсе “детка” или “крошка”. 

Они же вели себя по-взрослому. Не тискались в гостиной, а бродили у озера, не посылали друг другу записочки на уроках, а просто разговаривали на переменах. Сидеть рядом было ничуть не хуже, чем на коленях, только если дело не касалось поцелуев. Целовались они если не больше, чем раньше, то точно лучше. Джинни, усмехнувшись, заметила как-то:

— Рон стал техничнее, да? Не пытается тебя съесть?

Лаванда смутилась, но кивнула. Потом спросила:

— А как у вас с Гарри?

Джинни тряхнула волосами и улыбнулась:

— Лучше не бывает. На каникулах, наверное, мы решимся… Ну, ты понимаешь. Или еще подождём. А вы?

— Я не знаю, — Лаванда растерялась. — Мы не говорили…

— А ты хочешь? — Джинни подперла рукой голову и понизила голос. Они сидели в дальнем углу библиотеки, но говорить о таком вслух было опасно и там. 

— Я не знаю, — повторила Лаванда и закрыла книгу. — Пойду, — она привычным жестом поправила волосы, прикрывая шрам, и выбежала из библиотеки.

Она хотела, в этом-то и было дело. Они с Роном пока не зашли слишком далеко, но то, что она чувствовала после каждой встречи, — нетерпение и какое-то разочарование. Ей было мало поцелуев. Кроме шеи, куда нерешительно спускался Рон, у неё было множество других мест. Ей хотелось почувствовать его губы там, куда добирались его руки. Несколько раз он расстёгивал ей блузку и проводил дрожащими пальцами по верхнему краю лифчика, едва не касаясь соска. Кожа под его прикосновениями тут же начинала гореть, Лаванда заливалась румянцем и тянулась за поцелуем. Рон краснел и отодвигался. Она понимала, почему. Сейчас она уже многое — всё, пожалуй, не знала даже начитанная Гермиона — понимала про то, что он чувствует, и терялась. Рон не заходил дальше определённой границы, а она жаждала её перейти. Наконец она не выдержала.

— Рон, — Лаванда слегка потянула Рона за волосы.

— Да? — он обнимал её и, кажется, был не прочь вернуться к поцелуям.

— Мы уже месяц встречаемся. 

— Я что-то должен сделать? Подарок? — Рон смотрел на неё с искренним удивлением. 

— Нет, — хотя Лаванда подумала, что раньше настояла бы на подарке. — Почему мы… Почему мне нельзя тебя потрогать?

— Трогай сколько хочешь, — Рон явно расслабился.

— Везде? 

— Конечно, — и Рон вздрогнул, когда её рука легла ему на ширинку. — Эй, погоди!

— А почему нельзя здесь? — Лаванда улыбнулась так нежно и призывно, как могла. Под пальцами — она чувствовала это впервые — было что-то горячее и подрагивающее. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — Рон осторожно отодвинулся. Лаванде стало холодно, и она дёрнулась убежать. — Постой. Давай поговорим. 

Она отсела, но Рон взял её за руку и осторожно погладил запястье.

— Это неправильно. То, что я делаю.

— Почему? И ты ничего не делаешь! — возмутилась она. 

— Ты мне нравишься, очень.

— И ты мне. 

— Я не хочу тебя использовать, Лаванда, — Рон поднял голос. — Ты мне нравишься, но я тебя не люблю. 

Он смотрел прямо в глаза, и вдруг её осенило. 

— Я тоже тебя не люблю, — сказала она и поняла, что это правда. — Ты мне очень нравишься. Но я хочу тебя использовать.

У Рона был ошалелый вид. Лаванда решительно продолжила:

— Давай зайдём дальше. До конца. Я хочу.

— И ты не дашь мне пощёчину? — удивился Рон.

— Разве что укушу, — и Лаванда со смехом укусила его за мочку уха.

От укусов они быстро перешли к поцелуям, но руки Рона так и не поднялись выше её талии.

— Погоди, — попросил он, когда они остановились. — Мне надо поверить, что меня не любят, но хотят. 

— Мне тоже, — Лаванда едва шевельнула губами, но он услышал.

— Ты такая красивая! 

Она отвернулась, и поцелуй достался прикрытой волосами щеке со шрамом. 

Между тем в Хогвартсе оказалось не так уж и плохо. К началу зимы все немного отошли, в коридорах и гостиных появились новинки из магазина Уизли, тут и там парочки прятались по углам, а учиться было как никогда интересно. Лаванда совершенно не помнила,что им преподавали в прошлом году — да и, кажется, никто не помнил. В библиотеке теперь не хватало свободных столов, многие читали за едой в Большом зале, как Гермиона. Зельеварение вел новый профессор, Слагхорн в Хогвартс не вернулся; мистер Темпл учил по-настоящему важным вещам; Флитвик неизменно шутил на чарах, а прорицание, хоть и не пользовалось большим успехом у студентов, оставалось любимым предметом Лаванды. Там она привычно блистала, но и на остальных не приходилось сильно напрягаться, чтобы получить “Выше ожидаемого”. С Патронусом, правда, вышла осечка. Лаванда тренировала заклинание всю осень, но получаться стало только после встреч с Роном. Мистер Темпл сказал, что иногда для Патронуса важны не счастливые воспоминания, а уверенность в своих силах. Лаванда поверила. Все ее счастливые воспоминания затмевало одно — о бешеных глазах Фенрира, а вот уверенности прибавилось. Хотя она всё ещё избегала больших компаний, на неё не косились и не обсуждали за спиной. Рон старался встречаться наедине, и это не обижало. Иногда подходила Гермиона с каким-нибудь толстым томом в руке, поговорить о шраме. Гарри и Джинни были поглощены друг другом, и Лаванда удивлялась, как они ходят по замку, не врезаясь в стены, и как умудряются хорошо учиться. В Большом зале за столом они сидели всей компанией, Лаванда всегда с краю и чуть поодаль, чтобы никого не смущать выбором блюд. Если рядом садился Рон, на них начинали оглядываться; тогда Лаванда отодвигала тарелку и уходила. Её никто не останавливал, а ей всё слышались шепотки и смешки в спину. 

Лаванда по-прежнему старалась не смотреть на себя в зеркало. Рон был её немыслимой удачей, так ей казалось, и она часто гадала, как долго они будут вместе. Выходило, что до конца восьмого курса, и стоило воспользоваться этим временем по полной. Рону она нравилась как есть, а будет ли ещё человек в её жизни, которому она будет нужна с таким лицом, Лаванда не была уверена. Конечно, Гермиона обещала мазь, но её исследования пока не принесли результата. Лаванда решила даже не мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь избавится от шрама, слишком болезненным стало бы разочарование.

Рон взял паузу на пару дней, а потом, встретив Лаванду после урока прорицаний возле верёвочной лестницы, помог ей спуститься, приобнял и прошептал:

— Гарри приглашает нас к себе на Рождество.

Лаванда посмотрела удивлённо:

— К магглам? 

— Нет, крестный оставил ему дом в Лондоне. Мы там жили одно время в прошлом году, — он почесал нос и чихнул. — Чем от тебя пахнет? Кажется, у меня аллергия.

— Это шалфей. Так что за дом? — Лаванда никогда о нём не слышала.

— Дом на площади Гриммо. Старый, беспорядок там… Сама увидишь. Но прикольный.

— И кто поедет? 

— Джинни и мы с тобой.

— А Гермиона? — удивилась Лаванда.

— Она остается в Хогвартсе, сказала, хочет поискать что-то в библиотеке.

У Лаванды была другая версия, почему не едет Гермиона, но она прикусила язык. 

— Там мало спален, — тем временем продолжал Рон. Он порозовел и старательно отводил взгляд. — Ты согласишься спать в одной комнате с Джинни?

— Пожалуй, нет… — Лаванда широко улыбнулась. — Наверняка Гарри придет целовать её перед сном, я буду мешать.

— Ничего не хочу об этом слышать, — Рон замахал руками. — Только не о поцелуях Гарри с Джинни. И я надеюсь, ты им помешаешь.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласилась Лаванда. У неё возник план, но надо было посмотреть, что это за дом на Гриммо. 

В дом они попали камином из кабинета директора, и первым, что увидела Лаванда, была серая невзрачная гостиная с протертыми креслами и маленьким столиком с одинокой свечой. Гарри извинился: 

— Кричер очень стар, я не стал его вызывать. Попросил домовиков в Хогвартсе собрать нам припасов на пару дней, а уборкой придётся заниматься самим.

Эта идея ни у кого энтузиазма не вызвала.

— Пошли займём нашу старую спальню, Гарри, и девочек проводим.

— Я тут уже была, — фыркнула Джинни, — я покажу Лаванде комнату, а вы разберите продукты.

Спальня была пыльной и почти пустой. Они бросили вещи на кровати и переглянулись. 

— Бельё в шкафу, подушки на верхней полке, — пояснила Джинни и вдруг спросила: — Ну что, ты решилась?

— А ты?

— А мы подождём, — Джинни тряхнула волосами и засмеялась. — Конечно, мы будем везде целоваться, чтобы позлить Рона, но…

— Но больше ничего не будет, — закончила за неё Лаванда.

— А у вас? — Джинни подмигнула. — Ну скажи, скажи, что у вас происходит? 

Лаванда поправила:

— Произойдёт. И всё, больше я не скажу, не спрашивай. А где тут ванная?

— В конце коридора. А спальня мальчиков через дверь. Пойдём вниз, на кухню?

В гостиной появилась ёлка, украшенная красными и золотыми шарами, в коридоре — омела, и даже подставку в виде ноги тролля обвили мишурой. Лаванда от себя поменяла цвет выцветшим подушкам, а Джинни добавила свечей. Дом сразу стал жилым, от камина шло ровное тепло. У Лаванды окончательно созрел план.

— Когда Гарри уснёт, приходи сюда. Встретим Рождество вместе, — прошептала она Рону, когда они убирали тарелки после ужина.

Тот посмотрел серьёзно и кивнул:

— Я приду.

Лаванда подождала, пока дыхание Джинни не станет ровным, потом на цыпочках вышла из спальни. Она не знала, что надо надевать в таких случаях — девочки в своих разговорах не упоминали эту тему, — поэтому выбрала длинное домашнее платье, а под него — самое лучшее бельё; распустила волосы и немного надушилась. 

Лаванда босиком на цыпочках шла по старому паркету, и ей казалось, что стук её сердца разбудит все портреты. Половицы едва слышно поскрипывали...

Рон ждал в гостиной. Он явно нервничал: поднимал Левиосой подушку, отпускал и поднимал снова. Горел камин, на столике стояли два бокала и запылённая бутылка.

— Привет.

— Привет, — Рон обернулся и выронил палочку. — Какая ты красивая!

Лаванде было не по себе. Она приняла решение, она хотела Рона, но было страшно. Она отступила в темноту.

— Не уходи, — попросил Рон. — Нам необязательно, ну, сама понимаешь что. Давай просто посидим. Гарри вино нашёл.

— Джинни спит, — Лаванда села на край дивана.

— Да? Гарри ещё нет. Как думаешь, нам за ними последить?

— Ты серьёзно? Они разберутся, не маленькие. 

— Это мы взрослые, а Джинни ещё нет.

Лаванда вздохнула. Ну сколько можно обсуждать одно и то же.

— Садись сюда, — Рон послушно сел рядом. — И замолчи.

— Слушаюсь, — он обнял её за плечи и мягко прикоснулся к губам. Лаванда тут же впустила его язык и еле слышно застонала. 

Они целовались всё более страстно, рука Рона осторожно дотронулась до её груди. 

— Можно, — прошептала Лаванда между поцелуями.

— А что еще можно?

— Всё. 

Рон замер. 

— Всё? Прямо здесь?

— Да. Диван удобный, а больше ничего не надо. 

— А если кто-нибудь зайдёт?

— Гарри или Джинни? Думаю, им нечего делать в гостиной в Сочельник. 

Рон выглядел одновременно возбуждённым и растерянным. Лаванде стало не по себе. Она засомневалась, что правильно его поняла.

— Ты не хочешь? — спросила она тихо, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Хочу, — Рон говорил твёрдо, и ей стало чуточку легче. — Только я не знаю… В общем, тебе придется мне подсказывать. Ты же знаешь, что делать?

— Не совсем, — ответила она осторожно. — У тебя никого не было? 

— Как-то не до того было, — Рон пожал плечами, — А потом мне нравилась только ты. Так что если и пробовать, то с тобой. 

— Давай… попробуем, — она потянулась за поцелуем. 

После признания Рона обоим стало проще. Он стал действовать решительнее: через несколько минут пальцы уже нащупали застежку лифчика. Лаванда повела плечами, сбрасывая лямки. 

— Погоди, — Рон поймал губами открывшийся сосок. — Я сам.

Лаванде стало жарко. Рон скользил губами по ее груди, щекоча горячим дыханием. Она засмеялась, когда он уткнулся носом ей в подмышку.

— Что-то не так? 

— Все хорошо, только щекотно, — Лаванда помогла Рону снять рубашку и провела пальцем по груди. — Вот тут, разве тебе нет?.. — и легонько обвела сосок. 

Рон откинулся на спинку дивана:

— Давай ещё. 

Лаванда прищурилась. Она сняла лифчик совсем и нависла над Роном, едва касаясь его грудью. 

— Ближе. Хочу тебя почувствовать, — Рон потянул ее за волосы. — Пожалуйста. 

Она легла на него сверху. Казалось, она передала ему свой жар, Рон весь горел. Его рука скользила по её бедру.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — заметил он.

— И на тебе, — согласилась Лаванда, и они оба замерли. 

— Помочь тебе снять платье? 

— Тебе помочь раздеться? — спросили они одновременно.

— Платье я расстегну сама, — рассмеялась Лаванда. — Там застежка сложная. И, наверное, ты брюки сам сними. А я посмотрю.

Некоторое время они неловко возились на диване, посматривая друг на друга.

— Плед, — попросила Лаванда. — Я стесняюсь.

Это была не совсем правда. Она стеснялась своего лица, не тела, а в полумраке комнаты шрама не было видно, но её знобило. 

— Холодно? — Рон прикрыл её пледом и лег рядом. 

— Нет, страшно немного, — вдруг призналась она и положила ему голову на плечо. 

— И мне.

Они немного полежали в тишине, потом снова начали целоваться. И Лаванда почувствовала, как жар отступил, на его место пришло ровное тепло, и это было намного лучше. Они то сплетались в тесном объятии, и она чувствовала бедром его возбуждённый член, то размыкали руки и прикасались друг к другу так, как хотелось. Рон целовал её грудь, гладил бедра, не решаясь провести ладонью между ними, забирался под край трусиков едва ли на дюйм и тут же убирал пальцы. Лаванде мучительно хотелось потрогать его член, но она не решалась. На теле Рона и так хватало неизведанных мест. Когда она повторила маневр Рона, забравшись пальцами под край его трусов и почувствовав жесткие волоски, тот выдохнул:

— Не могу.

Он растерянно посмотрел на Лаванду и повторил:

— Не могу больше. Я сейчас кончу. Сил нет терпеть.

— А мне что делать? — она тоже растерялась. — А потом?

— Просто лежи. Я посмотрю на тебя, и всё. Потом продолжим.

Лаванда легла на спину и прикрыла рукой глаза. Ей почему-то было смешно, но Рона обижать или смущать не хотелось, и она сделала вид, что не подсматривает. Но ей было хорошо видно, как он стаскивает трусы и стискивает в руке член. Лаванда облизнула губы. Рон жадно смотрел на её грудь и рвано дрочил, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма. Через несколько движений он запрокинул голову и глухо застонал, а на живот Лаванды брызнули горячие капли. Она понятия не имела, можно ли убрать их заклинанием, или нужно полотенце. 

— Прости, — Рон упал рядом. — Несколько минут, и я снова буду в твоем распоряжении.

— Мне надо вытереться, — Лаванде было неловко и стыдно. Откуда-то потянуло холодом, и она поёжилась. 

— Я помогу, — Рон достал откуда-то салфетку. — Нечестно, что я кончил, а ты — нет.

— Ну, ещё не утро, — протянула Лаванда. Ей вдруг захотелось забраться в свою постель и поплакать.

— Прости, — ещё раз повторил Рон. — Я идиот, знаю. Я всё исправлю.

Он снял с неё трусики и снова начал целовать грудь, медленно спускаясь ниже, но Лаванда перекатилась и села сверху. 

— Моя очередь.

Рон положил руки за голову. 

— Я весь твой.

Он и правда принадлежал ей: от прядей рыжих волос до того самого члена, который стоило рассмотреть поближе. Она села Рону на ноги и наклонилась. Член смешно дернулся, и Лаванда ойкнула. 

— Шутник, — она шлепнула Рона по бедру.

— Он просто хотел поздороваться.

Член был небольшим, мягким и розовым, Лаванда погладила его кончиками пальцев, потом подула и, слегка колеблясь, прикоснулась губами. Рон одобрительно замычал. Лаванда потрогала смелее, затем ещё. Член твердел, становился длиннее и толще, но всё ещё удобно помещался в руке. Как он поместится в ней самой, Лаванда старалась не думать. Она обводила языком головку и слушала громкие стоны. 

— Кажется, я сейчас опозорюсь второй раз.

— Пора?

— Да, — Рон опрокинул Лаванду на спину. — Расслабься.

— Я знаю, говорили, что будет больно. 

— Необязательно, — уверенно сказал Рон. 

Он лег на бок и провел ладонью по ее бедру. Лаванда немного развела ноги, и его пальцы скользнули ниже в поисках клитора.

— Левее, — хриплым голосом направила она. — Вот тут, да.

Рон надавил, потом потер, еще надавил, и Лаванда вскрикнула. Тепло снова превратилось в жар, охвативший все тело. Она умела доставлять себе удовольствие, но пальцы Рона неожиданно искусно играли с ней, и она могла только подаваться вперед, за ними, и шире раздвигать ноги. 

Рон убрал руку и навис над ней, придерживая член. 

— Готова?

Она кивнула, боясь ответить вслух. Рон с напряженным лицом провёл несколько раз членом по клитору, потом сразу ниже и глубже, таким плавным движением, что Лаванда не сразу поняла, что это произошло. Чувство наполненности было странным, но приятным, она шевельнула бёдрами, и Рон немного расслабился. Он двигался в каком-то своем, неправильном, не подходящем Лаванде ритме, но ей действительно не было больно. Она не успела удивиться этому, как Рон кончил. Он рывком достал член, и всё повторилось — горячее семя на животе, “прости” и салфетка. Лаванда была разочарована, пока он не потрогал её снова: большим пальцем надавливая на клитор, указательным и средним лаская изнутри. Ей было так хорошо, что она не заметила, как Рон добавил дров в камин и укрыл их обоих пледом. 

— Если у тебя никого не было, откуда ты знаешь?.. — Лаванда сонно зевнула и не договорила.

— У Фреда и Джорджа была книга, я стащил её, поменял обложку. Гермиона приняла её за учебник и взяла с собой. Пришлось мне в палатке полгода делать вид, что учусь.

Лаванда хихикнула и заснула.

Утром их растолкал и выпроводил из гостиной Гарри. 

— Быстро, чтобы Джинни не увидела! Она сейчас за подарками спустится.

Под елкой и правда лежали свёртки, но Лаванде впервые в жизни было всё равно, что ей подарили.

С Роном они встречались до самого выпускного. После Хогвартса он вместе с Гарри и Джинни уехал в Румынию навестить Чарли, а осенью поступил в школу авроров. Лаванда съездила во Францию, но и там ей не помогли свести шрам. Она устроилась на работу в салон прорицаний на Косой аллее, изредка встречалась с Гермионой — та не оставляла попыток подобрать мазь. С Роном они обменивались открытками на Рождество. Гарри и Джинни поженились, Гермиона работала в Министерстве.

Через пару лет Лаванда влюбилась в ликвидатора заклятий из Гринготтса, и когда Гермиона всё-таки нашла рецепт, он был не так уж и нужен. Лаванда убирала волосы, открывая лицо. Оно было прекрасно.


End file.
